


Drowning in You

by crazylittleelf



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/crazylittleelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Porn Battle IX.  Prompts: memory, plane, fantasy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drowning in You

**Author's Note:**

> For Porn Battle IX. Prompts: memory, plane, fantasy.

"Tell me."

Peter hrmm'ed at her, a low rumbly sound in his chest that was carefully neutral, inviting persuasion.

She nuzzled his neck, pressing her lips to where his pulse throbbed under his skin.

"Come on." She held her tongue against his skin for a moment before scraping her teeth upwards to nibble at his jaw.

He watched her a moment, and she wanted to kiss away the wariness in his eyes, but she just waited. Trust was hard for her, too, even now with everything they'd been thought. The wariness was a hard habit to break.

He licked his lips and she saw the shift, the decision, then he grinned and laughed.

"On the plane."

She frowned. "Which plane?"

"The first one. Coming back from Iraq."

She laughed, too. "You'd known me two hours!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

She snuggled closer. "Such a pig."

"You asked." He ran his hands along her, tracing the line of her spine up and down. "You were so… intense. And a little scary." She smiled at that. "And hot. Anyway, you stopped talking to me after the first ten minutes and DoD in-flight movies are always so boring. What was I supposed to do?"

She wiggled against him, shifting until her head was resting over his heart. "So, what was it? Hot and fast up against a wall?"

The sound rumbled out of his chest again, lower in pitch, negative, and he stilled his hands. She tipped her head up and met his eyes and the vulnerability made her breath catch. She started shaking her head, ready to call off the game because this was just supposed to be fun, but he laid his fingers over her lips before she could say anything.

"You fell asleep, and you looked so different." His fingers slid from her lips to her cheeks. "You looked… softer. But not weak. You still had this look on your face like you weren't afraid of anything, this little frown." He touched the tip of one finger between her eyes and stroked her forehead. She closed her eyes under the light touch, the weight of his gaze. "So beautiful."

She watched the emotions flicker over face, the little smile that lifted the corners of his mouth.

"I wanted to kiss you until you stopped frowning, kiss you until you woke up, kiss you until you smiled."

"Peter…"

"I wanted to kiss my way down your body, right there on the plane. Kiss your nipples, and your stomach, and your thighs. Bury my face between your legs until you moaned. Until you came apart."

She shivered at the intensity of his voice and stretched up to capture his lips with hers. He murmured into her mouth, "Wanted you. From the beginning. Wanted you so much."

He rolled her to her back and she wrapped her legs around his hips, invitation and demand, and curled her fingers into his hair. He rocked into her and the smoky blue of his eyes was above her like the sky, like water, and she was drowning.


End file.
